The Rise Of The Raven 1 The Philosophers Stone
by Echo-Three
Summary: Harry is adopted when he is 5 by Ethan Hunt. Mission Impossible/Harry Potter Crossover see forum for better summary
1. The Target

I do not own Mission Impossible or Harry Potter they are the Property of JK Rowling and who ever puts out Mission Impossible, I am making no profit from this so please don't sue me.

Agents In This Chapter

Ethan Hunt, Alias: Gaston Moreau, Codename: Actor

Luther Stickell, Alias: N/A, Codename: The Net Ranger (Ranger)

Lindsey Farris, Alias: Audrey Moreau, Codename: Viper

A commercial flight bound for Heathrow was flying at 35 000 feet, all but one of the first class passengers were asleep, he was reading a paper. A stewardess approached from the back of the plane with a tray of movies. "Excuse me sir would you like to watch a movie."

The man looked up from his paper, "no thank you I prefer the theater."

"Perhaps you would enjoy the cinema of the Caribbean," she asked offering him a tape. The man looked at her funny and took it from her; he then placed the tape in the player and put on his headphones.

_Good morning Mr. Hunt, The man you are looking at is Vernon Dursley a British National who runs a firm called Grunnings, he is also a traitor. Through his firm, he has funneled millions of dollars for various terrorist organizations. Your mission should you choose to accept it will be to capture him and his family without being noticed and determine what if anything they know of his activities, after which they are to be properly drugged and released, Dursley of course will be turned over to MI5 after we learn all he knows._

_His family is as follows, Petunia Dursley his wife considered a non-threat however she is quite observant and may have additional information about Dursleys associates, next are Dudley Dursley his son and Harry Potter, his nephew. His son and nephew more then likely know nothing however we can find very little information about his nephew and his family. As a secondary objective we would like you to determine why this is however, we would like you to avoid interrogating the children if possible._

_Your Team will meet you in Surrey, Luther Stickell can hack into any security system and the company database and Lindsey Farris your new recruit is already onsite posing as a college student living nearby who baby-sits occasionally._

_As usual should you or any member of your IM Force be captured the secretary will disavow any knowledge of your actions; this tape will self-destruct in five seconds._

The player suddenly started smoking the man went back to his paper as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Number 5 Privet Drive looked like a completely normal house. According to gossip, a wealthy French industrialist Gaston Moreau had purchased the house for his daughter Audrey to live in while she attended Oxford. Since she had moved there, she had gotten the reputation for being an excellent babysitter who children adored, and rarely if ever had any visitors. It was a generally accepted fact that she was a good girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. Her neighbors might rethink their assumptions if they could see her now in the basement of her house talking with two gentlemen while she cleaned her Colt King Cobra Revolver.

"As you know our primary target is Vernon Dursley, the secondary target being Petunia Dursley and the tertiary targets being Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter," Ethan said as there pictures each went up on the projector set up in the room.

"Now the procedure is as follows Viper will arrive to baby-sit at Five O'clock she will proceed as normal until dinner when she will slip a sedative into the children's drinks. At this point, she will let us into the house and Ranger will have until the Dursleys return at Ten O'clock to break into Dursleys computer. While Ranger's doing this Viper and myself will be searching the house for anything else that relates to his activities as well if we have the time any information pertaining to the secondary objective of why the nephew and his parents are mostly black holes information wise." Ethan paused to take a breath.

"Next at Ten O'clock the Dursleys arrive home. Viper will be waiting for them while Ranger and myself wait in a separate room, once the door is closed Viper hits them with Tranquillizer darts and we bind them both. After that, all that remains is to keep the kids unconscious and to wake the adults for interrogation. Now Mr. Dursley we will be taking with us his dossier says he should break easily so we will more then likely just have to intimidate him a bit. Now since we do not want Mrs. Dursley to remember the interrogation or where her husband disappeared to since she could tip off his cronies we will use an experimental drug on her code named T-2375. This drug will not only make the person more inclined to tell the truth it will also put the person in a state where they are extremely prone to obey suggestions. Because of this, we will have to be careful how we interrogate her or we might make her tell us incorrect information. When we are done with the interrogation we will tell her to forget the interrogation and that she had a fight with her husband and he left her, we will then sedate her and place her and the children in there beds. Finally, we will fake his death and transport him back to headquarters for further interrogation. Curtain goes up at five any questions."

Luther looked up, "do we know what type of computer system Dursley uses."

"I can't be sure since I was only there once when Mrs. Dursley welcomed me to the neighborhood but it appears to be a standard Dell PC with a normal XP operating system. Hardly a challenge for your great skills Oh Mighty Net Ranger sir," Lindsey replies with a mock salute.

" The Mighty Net Ranger I could get use to that," Luther grins back.

"Please, your ego is already too big. Lets get back on topic, any other questions, none, okay get some rest this should be an easy mission but I want everyone on there game tonight."


	2. Babysitting

I do not own Mission Impossible or Harry Potter they are the Property of JK Rowling and who ever puts out Mission Impossible, I am making no profit from this so please don't sue me.

Agents In This Chapter

Lindsey Farris, Alias: Audrey Moreau, Codename: Viper

"Now Audrey dear we will be back by ten if my little Diddikins asks for anything you are to give it to him. As for the boy make sure he doesn't damage anything if he does punish him, the list of his chores is on the refrigerator, he is to be finished them before he goes to bed or keep him up until he's done, when he finishes you may put him in his cupboard."

"Of course Mrs. Dursley," Lindsey replied barely concealing her rage. She could not believe anyone could be so heartless to their own family, if it were not for the fact that it would interfere with the mission she would probably arrange for the Dursleys to have 'accidents'. Now that she thought about it maybe she could convince Ethan to allow her to arrange one for Mrs. Dursley after all, they only needed Mr. Dursley and an Orphanage would probably be better for Harry anyways. As for Dudley, well he could use a good diet.

"MUMMY I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO WAAAAAAAA," Dudley started wailing.

This was not good if that spoiled brat had as much control over them as she suspected it could ruin all there plans. Lindsey thought quickly, "Don't cry Dudley we're going to have lots of fun and I've got a surprise for you later tonight."

Dudley thought a second a process that looked especially painful and difficult, finally he calmed down and went into the living room to watch TV.

"Well I see you have everything under control just be sure not to let the little hooligan spoil the surprise."

"Of course Mrs. Dursley bye." Lindsey mentally calculated the best method to dispose of Mrs. Dursleys body she found it oddly therapeutic. As Mrs. Dursley left she walked back into the house she glanced to the list of chores and then down at the scrawny looking little boy. Maybe she should give Dudley the sedative early, then she could do the chores and perhaps give the poor child at least one fun night, nobody could say spies didn't have hearts. She poured a drink giving a feral grin and dropping a pill in, "Oh Dudley."

* * *

Harry could not believe his luck. Not only were his Aunt and Uncle gone for a whole night, a situation he considered cause for celebration, but Dudley had fallen asleep almost immediately after they left, furthermore the nice lady who was watching them had insisted on doing his chores for him and had even played games with him. Quite frankly he had been nervous about the idea at first, worried Dudley might wake up and tell on him but the nice lady had promised him he would stay asleep so he eventually gave in. Audrey, as she had insisted he call her, although for some reason the name did not seem to fit her, had to explain the rules of each game to him. While Harry was highly observant and a quick learner the Dursleys rarely played board games let alone with him, this was do to the fact that Dudley would smash the board if he lost. Right now they were playing Snakes and Ladders they had just finished eating dinner which Audrey had insisted he eat a full plate of food, even going so far as to give him seconds. Oddly, she had been extremely fixated on him finishing his drink, even stranger, she did not wake Dudley up for the meal although she did take him a drink for when he woke up.

While they were playing, Lindsey seemed particularly interested in Uncle Vernon's business dealings as well as Harry's family. She asked him many questions about his Uncles clients, of which Harry was forced to admit that he knew very little as he was kept as far as possible from potential clients, although he did let her in on his most closely guarded secret. When Harry was four, an Irish man who worked for some company called IRA had visited his Uncle who had just beaten him the day before. In a rare fit of bravery Harry had decided to get revenge, since his Aunt had him washing the floor in the kitchen Harry had switched the clients' tea with some of the water he had been washing the floor with. Harry had then watched secretly from the kitchen as the client spat the tea in Uncle Vernon's face, thankfully since the rest of the cup promptly fell on the floor Uncle Vernon never learned what he did.

Lindsey roared with laughter at the idea of a four year old pulling a prank on a member of the IRA.

After that she switched topics to Harry's family, Harry didn't know why he seemed to be able to tell her all this, she just seemed easy to talk to. Harry told her everything his Aunt had told him about how his parents were jobless drunks who died in a car crash, he also told her about his doubts that it was completely true since how could they own a car if they had no jobs.

Harry was about to role the dice when a wave of fatigue suddenly hit him, maybe he would take a nap. Harry slumped down on the couch and went to sleep.


	3. Ransacking At The Dursleys

I do not own Mission Impossible or Harry Potter they are the Property of JK Rowling and who ever puts out Mission Impossible, I am making no profit from this so please don't sue me.

Agents In This Chapter

Ethan Hunt, Alias: Gaston Moreau, Codename: Actor

Luther Stickell, Alias: N/A, Codename: The Net Ranger (Ranger)

Lindsey Farris, Alias: Audrey Moreau, Codename: Viper

* * *

Lindsey opened the door for her teammates and without a word invited them in, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Where are the kids Viper."

"Their son, Dudley is in his room, I knocked him out when I started given that he was already becoming too much trouble. Their nephew, Harry is asleep on the couch. Can you believe those monsters had him sleeping in the cupboard," Lindsey replied obviously disgusted with them. "I was wondering you think when everything is done we could arrange an accident for Mrs. Dursley, considering how she treats her nephew I think it would be considered a public service."

"How exactly does she treat her nephew, besides leaving him in the cupboard?" Ethan was not sure he wanted the answer.

"Well first of all they gave him a list of chores that would get most people arrested for child labor, I completed them for him so there will be no suspicions there. Secondly, he is extremely thin and was genuinely surprised when I allowed him to eat a full meal and I had to practically force him to eat seconds, which indicates they probably have been starving him. In addition, they appear to be emotionally abusing him by treating him as though he was worthless and calling him names. And if that were not enough I'm fairly sure they have been beating him."

Ethan could understand her vehement reaction. Lindsey was orphaned herself at sixteen, while she had been lucky in finding a good home with her Uncle Ted here in the UK she was still extremely sympathetic towards orphans. That said he silently agreed with her that what these people were doing to their nephew was disgusting and if he could find a way to stop it he would. "We'll keep that on the possibilities list, but we are doing nothing about it until we're sure it will not interfere with our mission. Now while you were with him did you learn anything useful about his uncle or his family?"

"He knows nothing of his uncles business dealings however the information he has been told about his parents is extremely puzzling."

"In what way," Ethan asked.

"His Aunt told him they were drunks who died in a car crash when he was one, that's where he supposedly received that peculiar scar on his forehead." Lindsey pointed to Harry's scar, which was clearly shaped like a lightning bolt. "Now in normal circumstances I might be inclined to believe that explanation, however if it were true then why is there so little information on his parents. If his parents died that way, there would be records of it, not to mention that if they were chronic drunks it would be highly unlikely they would not have a criminal record. In addition, the idea that the scar on Harry's head was made in a car crash is preposterous, it had to be intentional no accident could cause a cut that exact. The story seems to have the same kind of ring as the cover stories we usually say to the family if one of our agents dies bar the part about being drunks. My personal opinion is that they were most likely working for some covert organization and the Dursleys may have known which one, bearing in mind Mr. Dursleys ties to terrorist groups it could explain their treatment of their nephew."

"Well I wasn't able to tie his parents to any organization I know of but that doesn't mean much since it would be stupid to assume we know every foreign agent. We should probably get started," Luther walked over to Vernon's locked office and began picking the lock.

"Lets get going, move the kid to the guest room. We don't want the adults to get tipped off that something is wrong by seeing the kid." With that, Ethan followed Luther through the door he had just picked to go through the filing cabinets.

Lindsey walked into the living room and picked Harry up, as she carried him up the stairs she again silently cursed the Dursleys when she felt how light he was.

* * *

"Okay what have you found." Ethan was in Vernon's office with Lindsey waiting for Luther's report on what he found in his computer.

"Quite frankly the mans an idiot. His security is a joke, XP standard and the password is taped to the monitor, to make it even more ridiculous the password is his son's name. For an idiot he does like to keep good financial records. I've copied the relevant files to a disk, its all fairly standard, I'm amazed MI5 didn't pick up on it yet, there is one anomaly though; according to records, he has been having approximately two thousand pounds a month wired into his personal account. It isn't being laundered I'm sure of that. It comes from a local bank however it doesn't say what its for and I can't get into the banks system with this setup to find out who owns the account the moneys coming from."

"Okay we'll add that to the questions we ask them. He doesn't appear to have kept anything on paper anywhere in the house that can be considered incriminating, although just by looking under the stairs we could probably have both Dursley and his wife spend the rest of there lives in prison even without the other things Dursley has done." Ethan glanced at his watch, "Viper you had better get ready to meet the Dursleys it's almost Ten, Ranger and I will hide upstairs until your done, drug them as soon as you can."

* * *

Petunia stepped out of the car. She had enjoyed a wonderful evening of trading gossip with Mrs. Piers while Vernon talked business with Mr. Piers. She wondered how the new babysitter was working, such a nice girl and she seemed to completely understand how to treat the freak not like those other sitters. They had actually had the nerve to accuse her of being neglectful and worse spoiling her Dinky Duddydums, Absurd! She seemed to take to Dudley almost immediately; clearly, she could see he was a baby angel. As Vernon unlocked the door, she noticed the lights were out. Poor dear, that freak must have worn her out, she probably was taking a nap. Petunia made a mental note to not feed the boy for a week for wearing out that kind young woman. Vernon closed the door and tried to turn on the light, oddly it did not turn on. Petunia made another mental note to get the boy up to change it. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain and it all went black.

* * *

Authors Note: I'd really appreciate some on reviews for this fic as well as any questions or suggestions, please feel free to post them on my new forum and if it doesn't give away to much of the plot I'll answer them.


	4. Interrogation & Unforeseen Circumstances

I do not own Mission Impossible or Harry Potter they are the Property of JK Rowling and who ever puts out Mission Impossible, I am making no profit from this so please don't sue me.

Please Review I'd really appreciate the criticism.

Agents In This Chapter

Ethan Hunt, Alias: Gaston Moreau, Codename: Actor

Luther Stickell, Alias: N/A, Codename: The Net Ranger (Ranger)

Lindsey Farris, Alias: Audrey Moreau, Codename: Viper

* * *

Lindsey carried Mrs. Dursley up the stairs to the Master Bedroom, Ethan and Luther were carrying Mr. Dursley due to his enormous weight, and it looked like they were having a hard time. Lindsey 'Accidentally' hit Mrs. Dursleys head on the wall at the top of the stairs; giving a malicious smirk, she continued down the hall to the Master Bedroom where they had setup some chairs. Lindsey dropped Mrs. Dursley unceremoniously into the chair and bound her to it, she then watched as Luther and Ethan wrestled Mr. Dursley into a chair.

* * *

Vernon woke up confused, the last thing he remembered was trying to turn on the light and finding it would not work; he looked around the room mystified as to why he was in his bedroom. His wife was tied up next to him; the other occupants of the room were standing off in the corner. Two men were talking quietly in the corner while a woman he thought he recognized was taking some medicine bottles and needles out of a bag. Attempting to stand up he realized he was bound to the chair, in doing so he attracted the attention of his captors. The woman turned around shocking him. It was the babysitter, how was this possible that she could be involved in this, she came from a rich normal family.

The shorter of the two men approached him. "Mr. Dursley allow me to introduce myself, since you don't need to know my real name you can call me Actor, I represent an organization that takes a dim view on your financial dealings."

"Now see here, you are breaking and entering, I will have you thrown in prison for this," Vernon yelled angrily.

"Now, now, you would think a man with as many skeletons in their closet as you would want to avoid the police. As it happens there will be no need to involve them. All we want to know right now is if anything important is hidden here or at your office that we have not found. Since we will be taking you with us, you are going to be officially declared dead after we question your wife. After that you'll be going back to our base for a nice long interrogation, then your going to get lost in some out of the way prison in some third world nation." Ethan grinned maliciously, "Now you can tell us what we want to know now or you can wait for the professionals to talk to you, I'm afraid they will not be as gentle."

Vernon was completely terrified he couldn't take pain, he immediately started spouting every detail he knew about his customers and his business, including the location of his secret safe at the back of the pantry in his office and the combination of one-two-three.

Everyone groaned out of professional disgust, they should have suspected something like that with the way the man eats. When they finished the interrogation, Lindsey knocked him out with another sedative. "Well that went well hopefully his wife is just as easy, can't wait until he finds out we lied and he still has to go see the interrogators so we can confirm the information."

"Wake her up Viper and inject the T-2375."

Lindsey moved towards the syringes when suddenly she heard a door open down the hall. "Those kids should still be out for three more hours."

"Check it out, but be careful, bring your tranquilizer gun." Ethan moved towards the door to give her cover.

* * *

Harry woke up confused the last thing he remembered was playing a board game with Audrey. His confusion soon turned to fear, he was in the guest room, whether Audrey made the mistake or not the Dursleys would severely punish him for daring to contaminate a clean bed with his freakishness. He got up and quietly crept towards the door, as he approached he could here voices from down the hall it was his uncle Vernon yelling at someone. While his Uncle Vernon yelling was usually a cause for concern by itself as it usually led to a beating, the response of the man sent a chill down his spine. He was threatening Uncle Vernon. Anyone who did that was either crazy or extremely dangerous, either way Harry was not going to stick around to see how things turned out. As Harry opened the door, he heard the man shout, he took off running for the stairs only to run face first into Audrey who was now holding some kind of gun.

Lindsey looked down at Harry and sighed, "well Harry I guess its time for you to get back to your nap." Lindsey raised the tranquillizer gun and fired, only to be blown back five feet into a wall.

A large black man rushed out of the room heading towards Harry only to have him seemingly disappear and reappear in the Master Bedroom. The other man who was still in the Bedroom went to grab him only to fall flat on his face because his laces had miraculously become tied together. Harry was about to make a run for the door when he felt a sharp pain in his neck causing everything to suddenly go black.

* * *

Luther put the tranquilizer gun he had taken off Lindsey on the night table and went to check on her while Ethan struggled to get into a position to untie his shoes. "Are you okay Viper."

"I'm good, but did you happen to get the license plate on that bus," Lindsey said still dazed. Shaking her head to clear it, she suddenly became serious. "Did we or did we not just witness that kid perform the impossible?"

"I believe we did," Ethan said finally having gotten to his feet shoes retied. Moreover, I for one have a few questions for his aunt about those abilities. It was obvious from the shocked look on his face that the kid didn't no anything about them but I find it highly unlikely his aunt never noticed anything especially with how they seem to treat him, you never know maybe this is why there are so few records on him and his parents."

"We should take some extra precautions though, lets move the kids and Dursley into one room. I'll guard them; if any of them start to stir, I can knock them out again before they know what's happening. Meanwhile Actor, you and Ranger can interrogate Mrs. Dursley and find out what this is all about."

"Good plan, Ranger lets go." Ethan and Luther left the room.


	5. Interrogations Continue & Plans Change

I do not own Mission Impossible or Harry Potter they are the Property of JK Rowling and who ever puts out Mission Impossible, I am making no profit from this so please don't sue me.

Agents In This Chapter

Ethan Hunt, Alias: Gaston Moreau, Codename: Actor

Luther Stickell, Alias: N/A, Codename: The Net Ranger (Ranger)

Lindsey Farris, Alias: Audrey Moreau, Codename: Viper

Note: Kittridge does not have a codename since he's a supervisor not a field agent

* * *

"Good evening Mrs. Dursley,"

Petunia did not understand what was happening, the last thing she remembered was coming into the house and then blackness. Now she was tied to a chair in her bedroom with two dangerous looking men standing in front of her dressed in black and Vernon was no where to be found.

"You can call me Actor. Now I will get right to the point I want to know everything you know about your nephew, his family and the strange power he seems to control."

Petunia's blood ran cold. They knew. They knew about her abnormal nephew, she could only hope they wouldn't tell the neighbors.

Ethan looked at her impatiently. "Lets start with something simple, how did your nephew come to live with you since," Ethan gave her a look of disgust, "its clear you did not volunteer for the job."

"He was left on the doorstep by her kind, I had no choice but to take him. I didn't want to expose my precious Duddums to him but I couldn't risk whatever his kind might do to us if they discovered I had gotten rid of him."

"His kind?" Ethan looked at her interested.

"Wizards," Petunia said with a look as though she had swallowed a fly. "Wand waving, magic wielding wizards. According to my sister, they've been living among us in secret for over a thousand years, no doubt planning to take over the world. Probably all worship Satan," Petunia said as an after thought.

Ethan looked at her clearly thinking she was mad. But then he thought about it what the boy had done had seemed like magic, while there obviously had to be some kind of scientific explanation, if these abilities had been around as long as she claimed people a thousand years ago would have thought it indistinguishable from magic. In fact considering the general attitudes a thousand years ago it would not surprise him if people with such abilities were forced to hide themselves out of fear, that would probably not have changed over the years since even today a lot of people react badly to the unknown. "How did your sister and brother in law die?"

"According to the letter the other Freaks left one of them, who was trying to take over the world, hunted them down and killed them. He apparently tried to kill the boy as well but unfortunately he was somehow repelled from doing so and escaped."

"How are they organized, where are they located."

Petunia gave him a look like he was crazy, "do you really think I know or care." Ethan gave her a withering look that quickly convinced her to revise her answer. "All I know is that there is some kind of tavern that only there kind can see in London on Charing Cross Road. That's where my sister went when she joined them. That's all I know I swear."

Ethan again looked at her imposingly. "Are you sure?"

Petunia tried to put up a brave front, but it quickly collapsed under Ethan's stare. "There is an old man he was the one who got my sister involved with there kind he was the one that forced us to take the boy. He told us to ensure he was downtrodden, he said it would make him easier to control when it was time for him to face his destiny."

Luther looked at her dangerously. "And what destiny would that be."

"He didn't say, but the way they went on and on about someone they called the Dark Lord, I would assume it has to do with him."

"What is the name of this man?"

Petunia looked at him terrified, "Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore."

Ethan looked at Luther, "knock her out, I need to call the boss for further instructions, we'll finish interrogating her later."

Luther injected her with something and once again, everything went black.

* * *

Ethan walked to the kitchen and picked up the phone. He proceeded to open it up and place a device inside it, when done he sealed it and dialed a number.

_"SATCOM 5"_ a voice came over the phone.

"United Kingdom Unsecured," Ethan replied.

_"Designator."_

"Bravo-Echo-One-One."

_"Switching."_

A new voice came on the phone_, "This is Kittridge."_

"Go secure," Ethan here's a clicking noise.

_"Okay go ahead."_

"This is Actor, we have a situation with our secondary objective."

_"What is it?"_

"We may have uncovered a secret organization with abilities that could either be of use to us or be a danger to us. At this time, I am requesting permission to extract all of the targets instead of just the Primary Target under the guise of a surprise vacation. This will allow us time for further interrogation and to determine how best to make use of this information."

_"Actor are you sure, this could make your Primaries business associates suspicious, not to mention I doubt the kids will have any useful information."_

"It's definitely worth the risk and it would be even more suspicious if the adults left without the kids, most importantly the nephew may be more valuable then any of them to us. This leads me to my next request, I think it would be beneficial if the nephew was removed from the targets guardianship and placed in the custody of an agent for possible training. Before you argue with me, I need to give you the answers in person; the information is just too sensitive. All I need you to do is look into it and find out how to do it, so if you agree with me we'll be ready."

_Well I definitely don't agree with you on your last request, but I'll look into it. You had better have a really good reason. Make the preparations and bring them in," _Kittridge hung up the phone.

"Viper, Ranger we need to talk."

AN: See forum for note regarding next chapter


	6. IMF HQ

I do not own Mission Impossible or Harry Potter they are the Property of JK Rowling and who ever puts out Mission Impossible, I am making no profit from this so please don't sue me.

Agents In This Chapter

Ethan Hunt, Alias: N/A, Codename: Actor

Luther Stickell, Alias: N/A, Codename: The Net Ranger (Ranger)

Lindsey Farris, Alias: N/A, Codename: Viper

* * *

It had been two weeks since the mission to Privet Drive; things had gone rather quickly since the mission. First thing in the morning, Ethan used a voice synthesizer to call Vernon's secretary and tell her that he had won the lottery and was taking his family on a surprise Cruise. While he was doing this Lindsey, had acquired a van to drive them to a CIA airstrip and Luther had helped her load everyone in it. Once they loaded everyone on the plane things were quiet until they hit Washington where they began more in-depth interrogations. They were now in Kittridge's office waiting for him to arrive and start the planning session.

Kittridge entered the room and sat down, "Okay people from the top, what have we uncovered."

Ethan cleared his throat, "well Mrs. Dursley proved a gold mine of information once we applied the right persuasion, turns out she use to steal her sisters school books and read them so she knows quite a bit about there history. From what we've learned so far, these energy wielders for lack of a better term seem to have been living alongside us at least as far back as Ancient Egypt and up until the Middle Ages, when they introduced something called the Statute of Secrecy they did not hide themselves. With the introduction of that Statute, they hid themselves and several species of sentient and animal life from the normal population to escape those that sought to use them or kill them. Unfortunately, while this self-imposed exile has protected them from us, it has had several unintentional side effects all-relating to one simple issue; an overwhelming bias against anything not associated with their culture. First, both children in their society born without the ability and children from our society born with it are treated with open disdain and racism from the majority of the population including the government. Secondly, the bias against our world has caused them to snub any improvements we invent, meaning that apart from a few exceptions they are still stuck in the Middle Ages. Finally, we have the problem that is of greatest concern to us; the constant racism has caused it to become common for extremist leaders to pop up every fifty or so years. These terrorists are usually bent on wiping us all out although there have been a few who were trying to end the status-quo those ones generally did not last long and were used to justify the actions of later extremists. In fact one such individual who went by the name Lord Grindelwald is apparently responsible for starting World War Two."

At this Kittridge could not help but interrupt, "you must be joking."

"I wish I were sir but apparently he created the persona of Hitler to convince non energy wielders to kill each other. The actual reason he disappeared was that one of there people got him. Now that is about all Mrs. Dursley knows of there history beyond the fact that as of 1981 another of these so called Dark Lords had risen and was responsible for the deaths of her sister and brother-in-law. It should also be noted that this terrorist mysteriously disappeared the night of that attack leaving there son Harry in the open, the only person ever to be left alive from an attack by this monster it would seem.

Kittridge was about to speak when Lindsey jumped in. "I actually recently learned some additional information about this, if you don't mind sir," Lindsey looked at Kittridge expectantly.

"Go ahead."

" Well sir as you know my Aunt called me a few days ago asking me to come visit, since Agent Hunt was supervising the interrogations I decided to go. When I arrived my Aunt revealed to me that she apparently is an energy wielder or as they term it a witch. Before you ask, I did not reveal what I knew anything about their world. According to my Aunt, she was disowned after she married my uncle so she distanced herself from that world. The reason she brought it up now was because apparently my cousin is an energy wielder as well and will be going to one of there schools this September, interestingly enough she also apparently has a rare ability among there kind which allows her to alter her appearance at will. Now thanks to my cousin who wanted to know everything she could about what she was getting into I can give you some more detailed information about current events in there world. According to my Aunt, the Dark lord Voldemort, as he called himself or He Who Must Not Be Named, as most people call him these days if you can believe that started gaining followers and launching attacks in the early 70's. Most of the attacks were on energy wielders from outside there society or against our society although there were a few attacks against their government. The attacks continued until the attack on the Potters where he simply vanished leaving Harry and the bodies of his parents. After this, a war hero of the last war, Albus Dumbledore stated that Harry had defeated him, although the exact means was not identified and it was never said if he was dead or not however without a body I would guess he is still alive. After this government apparently overruled the Potters will and placed Harry with his Aunt and Uncle. Interestingly enough, the person who was supposed to get custody was arrested and jailed, without trial for treason the day after Voldemorts disappearance. That's all I've learned so far."

Kittridge stood up, "well I've been talking with the President and it seems he is aware of these...Wizards as they call themselves, apparently their governments keep in limited contact with our governments, to ensure any incidents do not lead to there exposure. The President also informed me the only reason he hasn't authorized an infiltration of their world before is that they used there powers to prevent him from discussing the subject with anyone who does not already know about it. Now since we've discovered this and the President feels that this is the perfect opportunity to allow us to monitor them from an unbiased point of view, keep ourselves apprised of any threats and deal with them accordingly. He has authorized me to create a branch of the IMF dedicated exclusively to monitoring the British Ministry, since we know more about them then our own version, although we might expand to our own country later. In order to gain cooperation we'll be sharing whatever we learn with MI-5. Agent Hunt you will lead this group reporting directly to me, Agents Farris and Stickell will be under your command with Agent Stickell as your second in command. Now because of their abilities, we cannot approach adult members, they appear to have the ability to alter memories. Instead, we are going to go for a more unorthodox strategy, assuming you can convince him to agree Agent Hunt you will officially adopt Mr. Potter, the records will be sealed so that the wizards do not know about it. The plan will be that you will arrange for the Dursleys to officially quit there jobs, to go and live in the country now that they are rich from winning the lottery. In fact the parents will be placed in prison and their son in foster care, we'll work out the details of that plan later. On a side note, Dursleys clients are no longer an issue since we moved in on them last night. Now we will need to recruit a few more people for this operation, MI-5 will handle support but I was thinking of a few more wielders. Do you think your cousin would be willing to help us Agent Farris?"

"Its possible sir, I'll probably need some time to convince her. There's two months until she starts, maybe I can convince her parents to let me take her on a summer trip, assuming I can get her to agree, we can meet the rest of the team at whatever safe house we're using, speaking of that which are we using?"

Kittridge thought for a second, "well you'll need to impersonate the Dursleys, but we don't want you having to stay in costume all the time therefore, the farmhouse in Wales would probably be best. You should probably also create a paper trail that your home schooling the kids, this way you can teach Harry at your own speed including combat and espionage techniques and no one really needs to see Dudley too often, once we have another energy wielder we'll use him as a Dudley stand in for when he needs to be seen. I think that's everything as usual should you or any member of your team be captured we will disavow all knowledge of your activities."


	7. Recruitment

I do not own Mission Impossible or Harry Potter they are the Property of JK Rowling and who ever puts out Mission Impossible, I am making no profit from this so please don't sue me.

Agents In This Chapter

Ethan Hunt, Alias: Gaston Moreau, Codename: Actor

Luther Stickell, Alias: N/A, Codename: The Net Ranger (Ranger)

Lindsey Farris, Alias: Audrey Moreau, Codename: Viper

* * *

Harry woke up in a well-lit hospital room, he honestly did not remember how he had gotten there, perhaps his Uncle had finally beaten him badly enough that they had no choice but to bring him to a hospital. Harry snorted at that idea as if his relatives would spend hard earned money on him, more likely they would let him die and burry him in the backyard. Harry began to examine his surroundings in more detail; there was a man he could swear he recognized talking to a nurse at the far end of the room. Gradually everything started to come back to him; the kind babysitter, waking up in the guest room, the threats to Uncle Vernon and being chased by several people including the man speaking with the nurse all over the house while bizarre unexplainable events took place all around him. Harry's first instinct was to run, but then he thought about it, he was in an unknown location with people who had yet to harm him other then apparently drugging him. They had given him properly fitting clothes, judging by the meal waiting on the side table, they were willing to feed him more then the Dursley's and if Audrey was anything to go by they actually might think of him as more then a worthless freak. So to sum it all up he had gone from what he saw as hell on earth to a gilded cage that he had no clue how to get out of, best not to screw things up after all his life couldn't get any worse, right?

While Harry was coming to this realization, Ethan noticed he was now awake. "Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Ethan Hunt, I work for an intelligence branch of the American government, do you know what the CIA is?"

"Yes," Harry's Uncle had watched a television special once about them while Harry was cleaning the room, competition research he had told his wife at the time, although Harry couldn't guess why his Uncle would be competing with American spies."

"Well Harry the group I work for is a elite section of that organization. Now I would like to first apologize for scaring you two weeks ago. We did not intend to harm you; we just wanted to stop your Uncle from helping some bad men. The reason we drugged you was to keep you from getting hurt, when you woke up we were worried about you and wanted to keep you safe. Do you understand Harry?"

Harry could only nod his head, his mind was racing a mile a minute, he had been asleep for two whole weeks and they didn't want to hurt him. Furthermore, his Uncle was in trouble, which Harry was not ashamed to say he did not mind one bit and wait a minute, did he say that he had been asleep for TWO WEEKS, that had to be a record even for Dudley.

"Now then Harry I know you must be nervous but I would like to discuss what you did when you first woke up and a few options you have."

Harry's blood ran cold and tears started brimming in his eyes, "you think I'm a freak don't you."

Ethan for what seemed like the millionth time silently cursed the Dursley's in a dozen languages for what they had done to Harry. "I don't think you're a freak Harry in fact you are a very special young man."

Harry looked at him in shock and almost hopeful, "do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do Harry, you have the potential to do almost anything with your abilities. Now Harry your Aunt and Uncle are going to prison, their is nothing that can stop that now and from what I can see you probably won't mind a bit, right."

Harry nodded his head excitedly, he absolutely adored the idea of his relatives getting what they deserved, in fact he was positively ecstatic about the idea.

"Now since you're a child you would normally be put in an orphanage. However, if you are willing we have a second offer for you. We have recently discovered that you are not the only one with the ability you demonstrated two weeks ago; in fact, there is an entire hidden community of people just like you. Now some of these people are not very nice and like to do bad things, we want to be able to stop them but to do that we'll need some people with abilities like yours to help us. What I would like is to adopt you and teach you what you would need to know to help us and when you are old enough, you would become one of our spies. Now I won't kid you, the training will be long and tough, before you decide I would like you to think about this hard, there is no shame in saying no, most adults can't take what we do either."

Harry thought about it, an orphanage where he would be just another hopeless case or a new life where he could be around people who actually cared for him and he could even make a difference in the world. Uncle Vernon had always called him worthless, this was his chance to prove him wrong and it wasn't as though the training could be worse the what his relatives had put him through in fact it might be fun. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure," Ethan asked seriously.

"Yes."

"Okay in that case we have some paper work to do for your adoption then on to the safe house."

* * *

Lindsey walked up to her Uncle Ted's door; she wasn't entirely pleased with the current situation. On one hand she could finally stop lying to one of her relatives, on the other hand she would be exposing the girl she had come to see as a younger sister to the dangers of her world. She sighed, oh well fore warned is fore armed it wasn't as if her cousins own world was a beacon of safety or this mission wouldn't be necessary. She summed up all her courage and rang the bell.

"Just a minute," her Aunt called from behind the door. After a few seconds, she opened the door, "Lindsey, what are you doing here you only left three days ago, is something wrong."

"No Aunt Andromeda, nothing's wrong, I'm here to talk to you and Uncle Ted about an offer I want to give Dora."

"Well Ted is inside and Nymphadora is upstairs, do you want me to call her."

"No that's okay, lets discuss it first, that way if you don't want her to go you can refuse without pressure from her."

"Alright whatever you say dear."

Lindsey followed her Aunt into the living room, "hello Uncle Ted."

"Lindsey it's so good to see you again what brings you here."

"Well when Aunt Andromeda told me Dora was going away to boarding school, I realized I wouldn't be seeing my favorite cousin very often anymore, so I arranged some vacation time with my boss and bought two tickets to California. I figure between the beach and all the amusement parks, it'll be a great early birthday present and we can spend some quality time together before she goes away to Hogwarts."

Ted looked thoughtful, "this would solve a few problems Andi and I were planning to go on a cruise this year for our fifteenth wedding anniversary, the cruise leaves in two weeks and we've been trying to find someone to watch Nymphadora, but so far no luck. How long would you be gone?"

We'd be leaving next week and returning two weeks before she leaves for school, so she can get her supplies."

Andromeda grinned, "well we have no problem with it, you can ask Nymphadora but I think the answer to that question is fairly obvious. Nymphadora come here please, your cousin has something to ask you."

Lindsey could here a loud rumble as her cousin ran down the stairs. "LINDSEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE," Nymphadora yelled as she hugged her older cousin.

"Dora it's good to see you to. I came to ask would you prefer to spend the summer with some old babysitter or with me exploring California."

"California of course, when do we leave," Nymphadora asked excitedly.

"Plane leaves in one week, you think you can be ready to go by then?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Guess not."

* * *

_AN:(From this point on unless someone is saying the name I will refer to Nymphadora as Tonks)_

Lindsey and Tonks had just arrived at the airport, "so what gate are we leaving from Lindsey."

"Actually we don't have a gate, my boss agreed to let me borrow the company jet for this trip since I saved the company a few million last quarter."

Tonks eyes bugged out, "you mean we get the whole plane to ourselves, wow, you're the best cousin ever."

Lindsey grinned, "Yeah kid, stick with me and you'll go places."

* * *

It was two hours into their flight when Lindsey asked the stewardess to leave them alone. "Dora, I'd like to talk to you about something important, can you keep a secret."

"Sure Lindsey, I won't tell a soul."

"Well that's good because what I'm about to tell you can't be repeated to anyone including your parents. I'm not really an accountant, I work for the American government in a classified organization called the IMF."

Tonks was now both confused and in awe of her cousin, "what's IMF stand for?"

Lindsey grinned, "Impossible Mission Force and no I am not joking. The reason I'm telling you this is that my superiors learned about your world shortly before Aunt Andromeda told us about it. What they learned is not exactly good, while I'm not saying you'll be in danger at Hogwarts, there are almost as many dangers in your world as the rest of the world. Because of this, our agency has decided to set up a task force to monitor your world and if it becomes necessary intervene to prevent attacks on the non magical world, I've been assigned to this task force."

"This is all really interesting Lindsey and almost as unbelievable as Mom and I being witches, but what does this have to do with me."

"Well Dora the Director wants us to recruit a few magic users into the task force, to act as our eyes and ears in the wizarding world. Now because an adult could easily turn on us and modify our memories before we can explain anything, the Director suggested we approach school age magic users and convince them to join. Now this is completely voluntary and I will warn you the training will be tough but it will be important work and will allow you to discreetly make a positive influence in your new world."

Tonks looked thoughtful for a second, "firstly, is this legal to recruit me this young?"

"Technically no it's not but we are an unacknowledged department, in other words if we're captured the government denies all knowledge of our actions, on the bright side the pay's great and tax free, although its all done with aliases to avoid suspicion."

"Okay, now my second question is when would I train for this or are we not going to California," Tonks asked slightly worried about the answer."

"No we're still going to California either way, the difference is that if you agree, we'll leave after a week and go to a safe house to train."

"Tonks continued to think, California vacation, spy training and she got paid for it, what more could she ask for. "What's the catch?"

Lindsey sighed, "you always were bright. The catch is that no one will ever know what it is you do, if you are discovered we will deny all knowledge of your activities and you will face the consequences on your own, once you agree to work for us you will be required to work with us until five years after your eighteenth birthday. Finally if you betray us by not fulfilling your end or telling someone what it is you do you will be eliminated, now I'll give you until we land to think about this, but I'll need an answer by then."

* * *

Five minutes before landing, "Lindsey where do I sign."


	8. The Safe House And The Final Recruit

I do not own Mission Impossible or Harry Potter they are the Property of JK Rowling and who ever puts out Mission Impossible, I am making no profit from this so please don't sue me.

Agents In This Chapter

Ethan Hunt, Alias: Gaston Moreau, Vernon Dursley, Codename: Actor

Harry Potter-Hunt, Alias: Harry Potter, Codename: TBA

Luther Stickell, Alias: N/A, Codename: The Net Ranger (Ranger)

Lindsey Farris, , Alias: Audrey Moreau, Petunia Dursley, Codename: Viper

Nymphadora Tonks, Alias: N/A, Codename: TBA

Surprise Character, Alias: Dudley Dursley, Codename: TBA

* * *

Three miles outside of Corwen lay a small farmhouse with about an acre of land. The farm until recently was used by a large corporation as a vacation spot for employees, that was until three days ago when the land was sold to a recent lottery winner by the name of Dursley. According to rumor he was moving there with his wife, young son and nephew who would both be home schooled as Mr. Dursley did no think much of the local schools. None of the new residents had shown their faces in town and it was quickly becoming clear that they had little interest in interacting with their neighbors.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home Harry," Ethan grinned. "Your bedroom is upstairs first door on your left, you can explore until two. After that I'll need you down here so I can introduce you to your fellow agents in training."

Harry had never been happier in all his life. The last few weeks had been very busy, with all the paperwork he had to sign to become an agent and to allow Agent Hunt to adopt him, not to mention the sealed testimony he had given against Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, that part had been fun. Harry ran up the stairs to get a look at his room. When he arrived at the door he opened it and was immediately floored, it was huge. The room was painted bright blue, with dark wooden furniture and had bronze door handles. Harry immediately started to explore the room, which included much to Harry's delight examining the book collection; he was definitely going to like it here.

* * *

Tonks was now completely convinced that she had the coolest cousin on the planet. They had just finished a week's vacation on the beaches of California and Tonks was proud to say that her tan was one hundred percent real, no magic used. They were currently driving towards a farm that was somewhere in Wales, Tonks couldn't be sure where since she had fallen asleep after the plane ride and only woken up ten minutes ago.

"Okay Dora we're almost there, now there are a few things we need to go over before we get there. Firstly, we will be training two other kids alongside you, they will not be starting spying as soon as you are though because they're a lot younger then you and we're just getting them ready. Now one of them should be there already when we arrive and the last one should get there a few minutes after us. Oh one more thing, the kid that's already there is well known in your world and it would be best if you didn't treat him like a celebrity, he's quite shy right now and while we plan to change that eventually, I don't want you scaring the poor boy."

"Who is he," Tonks asked curiously.

"Harry Potter, he was recently adopted by my boss after we sent his Aunt and Uncle to prison for various crimes including abusing him," Lindsey said the last part coldly, clearly still angry with the Dursley's.

Tonks could not believe her ears, she was going to be working with Harry Potter and wait...he was what! "Excuse me did you just say he was abused, I thought Professor Dumbledore was supposed to be keeping an eye on him, how would he not catch that, the way mom goes on about him you would think he knew everything, how could he miss that."

Lindsey grimaced, "we're not positive but we're pretty sure he not only knew about it but encouraged it, we think he has some plan going that requires Harry to be easily manipulated, that's why its important that Dumbledore never realizes Harry has switched guardians."

"I understand," Tonks silently promised herself that regardless of what her mother said, she would not trust Dumbledore.

Five minutes later they arrived and entered the house, "Ethan we're here." A man walked into the entrance followed by a small boy. "Dora this is Harry Potter-Hunt and my boss Ethan Hunt. Harry, Ethan this is my cousin Nymphadora Tonks."

"Nice to meet you," Tonks said nervously.

"You too," Harry and Ethan replied.

"Okay," Ethan said as he checked his watch, "Luther should be getting here with the last kid any second then we can do a more detailed briefing." Suddenly the doorbell rang.

* * *

Luther looked over at the kid next to him who was watching the road wide-eyed. The kid had been discovered five days ago by MI-5. Once they had been informed of the new project, they had begun watching orphanages for evidence of another wielder, the reasoning was that an orphan would be easier recruit into the project without raising suspicion. They had struck gold five days ago when an agent observed a boy making a ball fly, a quick check of the records of the orphanage revealed that the boys family had died under mysterious circumstances a few months ago, a little more research and it was becoming likely they were killed by wizards. With that knowledge, Luther had approached the boy, it had taken him time to get his trust but the boy eventually agreed to join. Luther was pulled away from his thoughts when he realized they had arrived. He stepped out of the car and rang the doorbell, which Ethan quickly answered. "Ethan, meet Dean Thomas."

* * *

They were all now sitting in the Living room. "Okay everyone, now that our team is completely assembled we need to decide on a few things then we'll go over the planned training as well as what Ms. Tonks will be doing when she goes to Hogwarts this Fall. Firstly, codenames, when performing missions and we are not in character, we use codenames too prevent identification if someone overhears us; we've chosen each of you a codename that suits you. Ms. Tonks you will go by Chameleon for obvious reasons, Mr. Thomas you will go by Forger, finally Harry you'll go by Raven. Now for missions Lindsey is Viper, Luther is The Net Ranger or just Ranger and I am Actor. Now then, for this summer we will be concentrating on teaching you meditation and evaluating your individual physical and mental levels to determine what type of training each of you need. Examples of types of training would be, what type of Martial arts will work best for you, what weapons you'd work best with and training for extra skills like acting, other languages or computers which could be a benefit to you later on. The meditation training is primarily to allow you to clear your mind. This provides a grounding for martial arts but it will also allow you to learn easier as well as give you the ability to resist interrogation longer, I could go on but lets just say most of the skills we'll teach you require at least a basic knowledge of meditation. Now we'll be moving at a faster pace with Ms. Tonks on her observation skills, mostly because we need her ready for Hogwarts. Once she gets to Hogwarts her job at least for this year will be simple, avoid being noticed and report anything suspicious you might observe. In addition, if you can be sure you will not be caught, you can also use your abilities to impersonate other people to observe from another point of view. Now since you will obviously not be able to come back here every summer without raising suspicion and will be gone for most of the year, your training will be more unusual then Harry's and Dean's. Part of it will take place here when we can find reasons to have you here, another part will be one on one with Lindsey when she is 'visiting' you during the holidays and some of it will be done on your own at Hogwarts using information we provide. Unfortunately, before you can do this, you will have to find somewhere secure to train where no one will be able to watch you. Any questions before I go over the training for the boys."

Tonks thought a second, "this isn't really a question, more like a suggestion but I might have an option for a really secure place to train and to keep any equipment that would raise eyebrows at Hogwarts. I remember my Mom talking about a certain type of trunk sold in some shadier stores, its technically legal and looks just like a normal one, the alterations are virtually undetectable to anyone not keyed in but if your keyed in you can access the secret compartments which are the size of rooms. The only drawback is that they're supposed to be extremely expensive."

"Good idea, we'll look into it, maybe we can have you take one of us with you to one of the wizarding areas sometime this summer so we can evaluate what's available. Now then, the boys training bar the observation training will be the same as Ms. Tonks up to the Fall. After the Fall we'll have enough information to come up with specialized training schedules for each of you, Ms. Tonks will get one too but the times will be left off hers to allow her to work it around her Hogwarts schedule. Now the schedules will of course change in the future but it will be the same general schedule until you go to Hogwarts when you will get a similar schedule to Ms. Tonks. Finally once you're close to finishing Hogwarts, we will make more detailed decisions as to what role you will play in the IMF after Hogwarts, such as spying or fighting wizard terrorists like that idiot who called himself a Dark Lord, I mean how cliché can you get. Now we only have to go over one more thing, occasionally the Dursley family will need to make an appearance to keep up the charade. When this happens I will disguise myself as Vernon Dursley, Lindsey will disguise herself as Petunia Dursley, Harry will just be himself and Dean will disguise himself as Dudley. Don't worry Dean, I'll teach you how to act the part and we can make up a costume that could fool his mother, as for his voice, no one you'll be meeting knows what he sounds like anyways. That's everything we need to cover, you have the rest of the day off. We start at six tomorrow morning so I suggest everyone gets a good nights sleep tonight."


	9. Breakfast Discussions

I do not own Mission Impossible or Harry Potter they are the Property of JK Rowling and who ever puts out Mission Impossible, I am making no profit from this so please don't sue me.

Agents In This Chapter

Ethan Hunt, Alias: Gaston Moreau, Vernon Dursley, Codename: Actor

Harry Potter-Hunt, Alias: Harry Potter, Codename: Raven

Luther Stickell, Alias: N/A, Codename: The Net Ranger (Ranger)

Lindsey Farris, Alias: Audrey Moreau, Petunia Dursley, Codename: Viper

Nymphadora Tonks, Alias: N/A, Codename: Chameleon

Dean Thomas, Alias: Dudley Dursley, Codename: Forger

*****

All the residents of the safe house were awake by five the next morning and were in the kitchen by five-thirty, none of them wished to be late for the first day of training. Once they were finished, Ethan cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "We have a few minor things to go over that Luther, Lindsey and I learned last night. For starters, we were notified last night by MI-5 that they've identified a spy in Harry's old neighborhood. The woman goes by the name Arabella Figg and approached an MI-5 agent posing as a real estate agent questioning where the Dursleys were moving to, the agent took the opportunity to place a bug on her and they were able to record this conversation." Ethan took out a tape recorder and pressed play."

"_Headmasters Office, Professor I need you to come through now it's an emergency."_

"_Of course my dear,"_ a male voice replied._ "Now then, what seems to be the problem this time."_

"_The Dursleys have taken little Harry and moved out into the country, we must get him back. Without the Blood Wards anyone could harm him, not to mention without him being visible to other Muggles I doubt that brute of an uncle will restrain himself."_

The man waited several seconds before he replied,_ "you are correct my dear, his uncle would be able to do his work better without other Muggles around I couldn't have planned this better myself, I'll have to give Vernon a bonus this month for excellent thinking."_

"_What are you talking about your not going to interfere,"_ Arabella sputtered,_ "I thought you put Harry there for his protection."_

The old man laughed, _"his protection, as long as he's still alive I couldn't care less. There is no such thing as Blood Wards; I made it up so that no wizards would investigate. The only reason I'm keeping him there is to keep the brat controllable and so that the Goblins don't find out I'm not authorized to access his vault, I have the little monsters convinced that his parents appointed me his guardian. Once the brat defeats Voldemort for the final time he can conveniently die leaving everything to his future wife Ms. Weasley, his 'friends' and of course the man who taught him everything he knows his ever caring Headmaster. Now I'm afraid that you've proven conclusively that you cannot be trusted so I'm afraid this is goodbye, Imperio. You will go upstairs and write a suicide note, you will then wait until I have been gone for an hour and poison yourself. Headmasters Office."_

Everyone around the table was seething, that man made some terrorists seem nice by comparison. Ethan waited for everyone to calm down before he continued, " MI-5 moved in before she could kill herself. They reported that she killed herself to the papers, in reality she's locked up at a safe house until we can find a way around what was done to her. Now the information from this conversation has changed things a bit, since she's had more time to talk to her Mother about this society I have an important question for Dora, what do you know about the Goblins?"

Tonks thought for a second, "Well from what my Mother said the Goblins are not trusted or respected much. They don't like wizards much since they see them as arrogant; they're a warrior society that per treaty controls the Wizarding Banks. The last thing she mentioned is that they are extremely greedy and you would have to be insane to try to rip them off."

Ethan looked thoughtful, "what do you think the chances are that they would be willing to work with us confidentially and how likely would it be that they would betray us to the Wizards."

"Well first off I doubt they would betray us since they hate Wizards and while they might be greedy they always uphold their agreements. Now them agreeing would probably depend on one thing, can we make it worth the Goblins while."

"What would they want," Harry asked curiously.

Tonks shrugged, "well they are greedy so we could straight out bribe them, maybe offer to act as intermediaries in the Non Magical world. After all, I doubt they like the fact that they have to ignore a whole market simply because they would be too noticeable. Another idea would be to offer them access to Non Magical made products, my mom said they don't work around magic but from the sound of it, they haven't done much research into it. There may be other things they may be interested in, perhaps simply getting one over on the wizards. Personally though if you want to be sure that they won't talk I would bring Harry along in disguise and ask to see his Account Manager. Once Harry's identity is confirmed, as a wealthy client he's entitled to demand an oath of secrecy for your conversation."

"Okay, I think we may have our first training mission we'll iron out the details this afternoon, now since we're all done eating lets get started on your training." Ethan rose from his seat and led them to a basement room that had training mats set out.

For the next few hours Ethan, Luther and Lindsey led the kids through the art of meditation, by lunch time none of them had made a lot of progress except learning to relax a bit but as Lindsey said, meditation was a complex skill that they were not expected to learn in a day.


End file.
